Jamie Lloyd
Jamie Lloyd is a character in the ''Halloween'' franchise and the series' second-most recurring protagonist after her mother, Laurie Strode. Jamie was born in 1980 and lost her parents in 1987. On the Halloweens of 1988 and 1989, Jamie was stalked and almost killed by her homicidal uncle, Michael Myers. She was then kidnapped by Terence Wynn and held captive for six years in Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium. Jamie was forcibly impregnated and gave birth to a son in 1995, before finally being killed by Michael the same night. Biography Early life Jamie Strode was born in 1980 or early 1981 to Laurie Strode and Jimmy Lloyd, in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. After Laurie had pretended to have died in a car accident in 1987 to protect herself from Michael, Jamie was left an orphan. Although Jamie remained unaware that her mother actually faked her own death and was in the witness protection program with her younger brother John as a result of an affair that her mother had with another man.Laurie felt it was better that both Jamie and John didn't know of each other's identities for their own protection and had planned to reclaim her daughter when the time was right but found that going back to Haddonfield was too painfull especially when Michael reemerged from his coma in 1988 and didn't feel ready to confront her brother yet. Jamie was eventually adopted by Richard and Darlene Carruthers, out of a personal request that Laurie made to Sam Loomis prior to going into hiding in case anything were to happen to her that way her daughter would be in the care of a loving family. Their teenage daughter Rachel had been babysitted by Laurie as a child. Jamie was left with a shoebox of pictures of her parents and herself in happier times. 1988 Jamie suffers from nightmares about her feared uncle, Michael Myers . She is also tormented by schoolmates because she is related to Haddonfield's notorious "boogeyman". On October 30, 1988, Michael is being transferred out of Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium back to Smith's Grove. While in the transfer ambulance, he recovers from his ten-year coma upon learning the existence of his niece. Accordingly, he kills the two medical attendants and the two drivers. While making his way back to his hometown, he also kills a mechanic and a waitress. In Haddonfield, while on the trail for Jamie, he kills 11 more people and the Carruthers' family dog, Sunday. Escaping from town, Jamie cowers in a pick-up truck as Rachel hits Michael head on, throwing him off the road and knocking him out. Jamie goes over to him and holds his hand. After ordering her to get away from her uncle and drop to the ground, the police shoot Michael many times, causing him to fall into an abandoned mine shaft, which then collapses on top of him. Later, back in her foster home, Jamie is possessed by Michael's spirit and stabs her foster mother, though not fatally. When screams are heard from upstairs, Dr. Loomis walks over to the staircase seeing Jamie poised at the top holding a pair of bloody scissors. Sheriff Ben Meeker restrains Loomis from shooting her. Jamie is now apparently consumed by Michael's rage. Psychic One year later, Jamie is housed in the Haddonfield Children's Clinic. She has now been rendered mute and suffers from nightmares and seizures. Early in the film, a brick, bearing a note reading, "The evil child must die", is thrown through her window. When Michael awakens from a year-long coma, she develops a telepathic bond with him. Sensing when he is near someone, Jamie goes into convulsions when he kills. Michael kills Rachel (which places the title of Jamie's protector into Tina's hands), four of Rachel's friends (including Tina), two dimwitted cops, and the Carruthers' new dog, a Doberman named Max, while in pursuit of Jamie. Towards the end, Loomis takes Jamie to Michael's childhood home. Despite the doctor's pleas to Michael to fight his rage and seek redemption through a positive relationship with Jamie, Myers tracks down his niece in the house. By addressing him as "Uncle," she gets him to pause and remove his mask. Upon seeing his face, she says "You look just like me." However, when she moves to wipe away his tear, he puts his mask back on, and tries to attack her. Using Jamie as bait, Loomis catches Michael in a net, shoots him with tranquilizer darts, and beats him into unconsciousness with a wooden beam. Michael is manacled and locked up in the local jail, awaiting transport to a maximum-security facility, where, Meeker says, he will remain "until the day he dies," to which Jamie responds, "He'll never die." After Jamie is escorted out to be taken home, the mysterious "Man in Black", glimpsed briefly earlier in the film, arrives at the police station and begins firing a machine gun. Jamie goes back inside to find that eight police officers have been gunned down and that her uncle has escaped. The movie ends with Jamie saying "Nooo...Noooooo..." Captivity and Escape It is apparent that the Man in Black had kidnapped Jamie immediately after the shoot-out and has kept her in captivity, along with her uncle Michael, for the past six years. He is revealed to be Loomis' former medical colleague Dr. Terence Wynn . He is also the leader of a Druid cult headquartered in the subterranean levels of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Jamie, now age 15, gives birth to a boy, Stephen Lloyd, who is named by Tommy Doyle, on the night of October 30, 1995. The father is so far unknown, but in a released first draft of the script, a flashback scene depicts Jamie being raped by Michael, suggesting that he may also be the father to Stephen (this was most likely removed because of the characters attitude towades sex and the fact that he wants to kill her). Loomis and Tommy Doyle, whom Laurie was babysitting on Halloween 1978, attempt to rescue Jamie after hearing her plea for help on a local radio station. In the meantime, she hides her baby, whom Tommy finds and names him Stephen. However, in the theatrical version, Jamie dies relatively early in the film when Michael impales her on a corn thresher, activating it afterwards. In the producer's cut, she survives most of the film only to be shot in the head by a gun fitted with a silencer by a disguised Dr. Wynn. Her death would devastate Laurie greatly when she was told by Marion Chambers, Sam Loomis, and Tommy Doyle prior to the events of H20. the death of Jamie would cause Laurie to become a full fledged alcoholic as way of coping with her child's death. Laurie was the one that came up with the idea to burn the records of her daughter as though she never existed so that Michael wouldn't figure out that she and John were in hiding. She did happen to encounter her grandson Stephen and even made him the adopted father knowing that he would be in good hands. Trivia *Danielle Harris didn't return for Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers as she did not receive the $5,000 she requested. Gallery halloween_5_03.jpg heroine05_jamielloyd.jpg Halloween 5 1.png 178px-JamieLLyod4.jpg Jamie Lloyd 1.png Category:Females Category:Halloween characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:The Myers family Category:1995 deaths Category:Lloyd Family Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mothers Category:Innocent people Category:Good people Category:Teens death Category:Teenage victims Category:Teen Category:Sisters Category:Kids Category:Child Category:Undeserved deaths Category:1990s deaths Category:Character whose mom died Category:Character whose dad died Category:Female victims Category:Victims